Yoü and I - Versão em Português
by kickyourassatscrabble
Summary: "It's been a long time since I came around, been a long time but I'm back in town and this time I'm not leavin without yoü." Spencer Hastings é uma advogada bem-sucedida em NYC. Mas o que acontece com sua vida quando tem que voltar para a cidade natal e encarar todos que deixou para traz há dois anos? Seria ela capaz de negar os sentimentos e largar o homem que ama uma segunda vez?
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Olá, mundo! Está é minha primeira fanfic de Spoby postada em português e no fanfiction. Eu espero que gostem e se gostarem, comementem. É sempre um estimulo para que os próximos capítulos sejam publicados. Boa leitura!

_Disclaimer: Eu não possuo os direitos de Pretty Little Liars, mas o Keegan é meu marido._

* * *

**Prólogo - Yoü and I**

_It's been a long time since I came around_

_Been a long time but I'm back in town_

_And this time I'm not leavin' without yoü_

Spencer Hastings era uma jovem intrigante. Próxima de seus vinte e cinco anos, ela tinha uma carreira muito mais do que bem sucedida. Ninguém nunca teria imaginado que ela fosse se tornar um marco em tão pouco tempo, nem ela própria. Spencer vinha do interior dos Estados Unidos, de uma cidade perto da Filadélfia, chamada Rosewood. Ela partira da cidade natal numa tentativa de se livrar do passado e engajar-se em algum emprego que lhe rendesse uma renda boa. Havia feito faculdade de Direito em Rosewood, graças a sua família muito rica e influente, e não foi difícil para que conseguisse um estágio numa firma conhecida de Nova Iorque, há cerca de dois anos. E daí em diante tudo evoluiu muito rápido. Ela deixou de ser a menina do interior para se tornar uma das mais novas e influentes advogadas da _Andrew's & Co_. Ela havia acompanhado grandes casos e lhe deu uma base incrível, quando teve a chance de defender seu primeiro cliente, Spencer teve uma das resoluções mais bem sucedidas e surpreendentes de toda companhia. Daí em diante, o céu virou seu limite.

Tinha o próprio apartamento na ilha de Manhatthan, em Upper West. Ainda não havia reunido dinheiro suficiente para um apartamento em Upper East Side, mas o West era tão de alto nível quanto, e de fato lhe era suficiente. Além disso tinha uma casa fora da ilha que alugava para aumentar a renda. E, claro, um carro próprio. Tudo que sempre mais desejara tinha sido conquistado, independência principalmente. Mas ela havia aberto mão de muita coisa e, de vez em quando, um sentimento profundo de nostalgia a atingia.

O plano era nunca mais voltar para Rosewood. Tanto seus pais quanto sua irmã, Melissa, lhe visitavam com frequência na _big apple_. Eles costumavam passar todos os feriados com Spencer, era sempre muito mais empolgante que a cidade natal. Melissa às vezes ficava até algumas semanas das férias com a irmã, o que, na verdade, Spencer não sabia de fato se gostava. Mas o fato era, por mais que ela tentasse evitar a cidade, seu passado morava lá e mais cedo ou mais tarde a obrigaria a dar as caras por lá. Desta vez, o que a obrigara chamava-se Alison DiLaurentis.

Alison era sua melhor amiga desde a infância. Spencer nunca fora o tipo de criança que tinha muitos amigos. Ela não era tímida nem nada, só inconveniente. Sempre muito inteligente, costumava se achar superior as outras crianças e quando não o falava para as mesmas diretamente, jogava indiretas e fazia brincadeiras sobre o fato de ter as notas mais altas da escola. Os outros a achavam irritante e insuportável. Menos Alison. Talvez porque tivessem gênios tão parecidos, se deram bem logo de cara. Mas Ali nunca viera sozinha, afinal era a garota mais popular da escola. Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery e Hanna Marin faziam parte do grupo que acolheu Spencer. E as cinco foram, por anos, melhores amigas.

A faculdade as distanciou um pouco, mas elas sempre mantinham algum tipo de contato. Aria havia passado um ano de intercâmbio na Europa, Emily engajava-se em trabalhos humanitários em lugares como Haiti e África e estava sempre viajando. Hanna, Alison e Spencer foram as únicas a cursar efetivamente juntas a faculdade em Hollis, na própria cidade. E, desde aquela época, Spencer resmungava sobre "fugir" daquele lugar. Claro que as coisas corriam diferentes do que se planejava. Por muito tempo ela deixou a ideia de ir para Nova Iorque de lado não só pelas amigas, mas também por causa de Tobias Cavanaugh.

Os dois namoravam desde o ultimo ano do ensino médio. Eles nunca foram um casal que as pessoas esperavam ver juntos. Toby era muito quieto e tímido, tinha uma fama de bad-boy pela cidade e as pessoas não confiavam muito nele; enquanto Spencer era a menina rica, prodígio e excelente em tudo que fazia. Quando ficaram oficiais, todos comentavam como era apenas uma manobra de Spencer para chamar atenção dos pais, que eram especialmente ausentes. Mas quando o romance deles se mostrou ser firme, os rumores e fofocas cessaram.

Não havia sido fácil para ela deixar Toby para trás. As amigas ela mantivera contato, e Ali a visitara umas duas vezes no ultimo ano. Mas quando Spencer botou o pé fora de Rosewood, foi terminando o namoro de cinco anos com o rapaz. Por longos meses em NYC, ela não saiu ou ousou a olhar para ninguém. E quando começou a fazê-lo, eram sempre saídas sem compromisso e que duravam rápido. Mesmo assim, nunca haviam sido muitas. Toby havia de fato sido seu grande amor e era dele que ela sentia mais falta quando pensava em casa.

Dois anos depois, sem vê-lo uma única vez, Spencer estava de volta a Rosewood para o casamento de Alison DiLaurentis. Por mais feliz que ela estivesse por sua melhor amiga, ela não consegui evitar a apreensão e ansiedade que sentia por estar de volta naquela cidade. Não iria somente rever as melhores amigas e conhecidos, mas também teria que ficar cara a cara com Toby Cavanaugh. E por maior as saudades que sentisse dele, ela não sabia ainda se estava pronta para tal.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Espero que gostem do capitulo! Como não recebi muito feedback, não sei se está do agrado de vocês. Mandem reviews com suas opiniões, juro que adoro saber o que acham de cada detalhe. xo

* * *

**Capítulo Um**

_It's been two years since I let yoü go_

_I couldn't listen to a joke or rock n' roll_

_And muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart_

Havia uma multidão parada em volta do Rang Rover prateado. Peter e Veronica Hastings sorriam um passo atrás do bolinho formado perto da porta do passageiro, observando enquanto Emily, Hanna, Aria e Alison fechavam um círculo em volta de sua filha Spencer, disputando a atenção da mulher. Parecia o ensino médio todinho de novo, mesmo que, naquela época, a que estava no centro ela sempre Alison. Por mais que todos soubessem que aquele foco em Spencer seria momentâneo, era curioso ver como elas se revezavam para abraçar e xingar a morena mais alta, sempre entre risos empolgados. Spencer era claramente a que estava mais feliz, e mais desnorteada.

― Spence, sentimos muito sua falta. – foi Aria a primeira a dizer, deixando os braços deslizaram em volta da cintura de Spencer. Mesmo com os anos, e os saltos, a morena menor continuava a bater perto dos ombros da amiga.

― Eu também, Aria. – Spencer riu sonoramente, ao ver a baixinha se curvando como um bichinho em seus braços e abraçou-a apertado. – Vocês deviam ter ido me visitar em Nova Iorque no ultimo verão. Ali pode dizer quanto foi divertido.

― Foi incrível! – Alison disse de imediato, concordando com a cabeça e sorrindo largamente. Por mais que tivesse gostado se as outras três tivessem se juntado a elas em Nova Iorque, ela gostava de ter algo só dela para compartilhar com Spencer. – Mas sempre podemos nos juntar no próximo verão.

― Agora que você vai se casar, vai no largar de mão! – Hanna acusou rindo e sacudindo a cabeça lentamente para outra loura. A líder do grupo rolou os olhos.

― Até parece que vão se livrar de mim assim tão fácil. – Como Hanna estava do outro lado da pequena rodinha, Alison cutucou Emily que estava perto de si. – Temos só que parar de nos desencontrar, como por exemplo ficar viajando mundo afora para salvar a humanidade. – Emily rolou os olhos, mas rindo. Já havia se acostumado com as brincadeiras das amigas.

― Graças a Deus não tenho nenhum lugar para ir, nos próximos seis meses. Se nenhuma tragédia acontecer mundo afora, vou ficar em Rosewood na empresa do Tob- – de imediato Emily se interrompeu, engolindo a seco pelo deslize. Todos os olhares pararam em Spencer, inclusive os dos pais que observavam tudo.

― Vocês podem dizer o nome dele, não é proibido. – ela rolou os olhos com irritação, mas riu no final. – Tem dois anos, muita coisa aconteceu. Tenho certeza que nós dois estamos felizes com os caminhos de nossas vidas.

― Bom, tirante o fato de que ele às vezes dá prejuízo no bar do pai dele... – Hanna disse e a cotovelada de Aria veio quase que imediata. – Ai! É verdade, ora. Todo mundo sabe que ele às vezes bebe um pouco demais. – A loira deu de ombros depois de cruzar os braços e então eram Emily e Aria rolando os olhos.

― Os Cavanaugh ainda tem aquele bar então? – Spencer perguntou, sua voz embargada de uma nostalgia escondida.

― Sim. Na verdade eles que vão fornecer as bebidas do casamento. Mais agora além de ajudar o pai, ele tem uma empresa de construção. – Foi Alison que disse, surpreendendo um pouco a todos. A líder nunca aprovara o namoro de Spencer com o rapaz, ela suportou durante os seis anos que durou, mas nunca quis dizer que ela gostava. E o fato dela ter sido quem contou sobre ele, sem nenhum tipo de ironia ou desdém, chocava um pouco a todas. – Fora o exagero com álcool às vezes, ele tomou certo rumo na vida.

― Que bom. – Spencer riu, por causa do comentário final. Enquanto isso seu interior se corroía de curiosidade por saber como ele estava realmente. Toby sempre fora um mar de camadas e as pessoas só conseguiam enxergar as externas porque era o que ele queria.

Com ela sempre fora diferente. Eles se compreendiam, muitas vezes sem nem a necessidade de palavras exatamente. E era só com ela que o garoto se abria. Ninguém sabia sobre o possível suicídio da mãe dele, ou como ele sofrera diversos abusos de sua meia-irmã. Ninguém além de Spencer. E se as pessoas diziam que Toby andava bebendo, um abito extremamente incomum para ele, era porque havia muito mais por baixo dos panos.

― Mas não estou aqui por este motivo. - Spencer continuou e seus olhos pararam em Alison, com curiosidade e animação, quando ela se forçou a empurrar a vontade de vê-lo de lado. – Me mostre o anel!

Num movimento só, a mão de Alison estava no centro da roda. Belamente posicionado em seu dedo da mão direita, o diamante brilhava reluzente. Os raios de sol que o atingiam iam direto para os olhos das cinco garotas e se perdiam no encanto de cada olhar fixo na pedra. As outras já o haviam visto antes, mas possuíam o mesmo choque e animação que na primeira vez.

― Uau, Ali! É lindo... – Spencer riu levemente, embasbacada com a beleza da peça Tiffany.

― Era da avó dele. É um modelo raro da Tiffany, foram feitas só umas cinquenta cópias. – Alison contou com orgulho, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. As outras quatro estavam tão felizes em vê-la realizada. Alison até tinha seus momentos rudes e grosseiros, mas era de fato a melhor amiga do mundo e merecia toda felicidade possível.

― Deve custar uma fortuna! – Emily comentou, piscando um pouco, notando estar até um pouco zonza com o brilho. O diamante era de tamanho médio, mas reluzia como um gigante.

― Até parece que ele tem problemas em pagar fortunas. – Aria riu, lançando um olhar provocativo para Alison, que riu dando de ombros. A loura líder sempre tivera muito dinheiro, assim como Spencer, então lhe era muito conveniente que seu noivo também o tivesse.

― Tudo bem que este ele não pagou. – Alison contou, sem muita nuance na voz.

― Mas não duvido que teria pago se fosse preciso. – Hanna riu para a melhor amiga.

― Caleb também faria o mesmo por você. – Emily completou antes que Alison pudesse soltar um comentário maldoso sobre o novo namorado da amiga.

― Oh, é mesmo! – Spencer lembrou-se surpresa. – Você está namorando. Parabéns, Han! – Rindo, a morena moveu-se para abraçar Hanna. Alison rolou os olhos. – Tem que me apresentar ele.

― Não duvido que eu continue a ser a única a desaprovar. – Alison bufou levemente. – A Spencer adora bad-boys mesmo. – Todas, menos a citada na frase, lançaram um olhar para Alison. Mas como de costume, a loira ignorou-as. O clima de falar no namoro de Hanna se desfez rapidamente e o ar pareceu ficar um pouco tenso. Então Alison não tinha mesmo mudado sua opinião sobre Toby. Bom, era de se esperar, como Spencer pensou consigo. Era de Alison que ela estava pensando ali, a garota não mudava de ideia assim tão fácil.

― Meninas, vocês não querem entrar? Nós fizemos um brunch. – Veronica Hastings, com seu _timing_ perfeito, interrompeu quanto sentiu que as coisas caminharam para um rumo complicado. E sorrindo ela se aproximou das jovens. – Ai vocês podem atualizar a madrinha de como anda os preparativos.

― Ah, seria perfeito, senhora Hastings! – Aria aclamou com empolgação. – Hanna tem feito as coisas no seu lugar e temos muito para te passar do que já fizemos e do que ainda falta.

― É verdade. Por mais que eu seja incrível nisso de ser madrinha, nada melhor que uma Hastings para organizar tudo. – Hanna gabou-se, mas foram Spencer e Veronica que sorriram. A matriarca dos Hastings também estivera ajudando as garotas com os preparativos neste meio tempo.

― Você tem razão nisso. – Spencer riu. Quando todas se voltaram para entrar na casa dos Hastings, Alison tomou a frente, puxando a morena alta pelo braço.

― E eu estou muito feliz que você está aqui conosco para me ajudar, Spence. – Ali admitiu sorrindo largamente. Aquilo fez Spencer sentir-se tão querida e amada como não se sentia em muito tempo. E em sua alegria contida de uma Hastings, ela sorriu de volta para a loira.

― Não foi muito difícil conseguir estes três meses de férias... Tem dois anos que eu trabalho sem nenhuma folga, praticamente. – Spencer deu de ombros, realmente feliz de ter voltado para Rosewood por sua melhor amiga. Por mais que dali pra frente, nos próximos noventa dias, as coisas pudessem ser mais difíceis do que ela imaginava, pelo menos poderia estar ao lado da melhor amiga no dia mais feliz de sua vida.

― Ai, mas você não é mesmo o orgulho da família? – Alison brincou e todos soltaram uma gargalhada, e enquanto as meninas adentravam a casa, Peter tomou conta de levar as malas de sua filha para dentro em seguida.

À tarde das cinco correu muito depressa. Logo depois de entrarem para o _brunch_, Peter e Veronica deixaram as meninas para o trabalho. Por mais que fosse sábado, como bons advogados eles não podiam se dar ao luxo de simplesmente não ir. Teriam tempo o suficiente para estar com a filha depois por isso, não hesitaram em deixa-la com as amigas. Mas conforme a tarde foi se esvaindo, diversos compromissos, distintos, chamaram as garotas para seus deveres.

Primeiro a namorada de Emily precisava de ajuda com o treinamento de alguns atletas e não havia nada que Paige pedisse que a morena não fizesse por ela. Depois Hanna que tinha um jantar para conhecer a mãe de Caleb. Aria também precisou correr quando a ligaram da escola, dizendo que o pai de um de seus alunos havia requisitado uma reunião de emergência. E por ultimo Alison, cujo noivo a ligou para que jantassem juntos. Para cada uma delas, Spencer repetiu o discurso que não havia problema que fossem afinal estava cansada da viagem.

Spencer detestaria que as amigas se prendessem apenas porque havia voltado para a cidade. Ela ainda tinha três meses para aproveitar ao máximo com elas. O casamento seria em nove semanas, então ela ainda poderia ficar alguns dias mais depois do mesmo, cessada a correria teriam realmente muito tempo para matar as saudades. O problema era, por mais cansada que Spencer tivesse, não conseguia tirar da cabeça os pensamentos que a assombraram por horas, dias, semanas antes de viajar de volta a Rosewood.

Quando ficou sozinha em casa, tentou de tudo. Televisão, trabalho e até dormir, mesmo que ainda fossem sete da noite. No fim das contas, acabou por tomar um banho e passar trinta minutos trocando de roupas, para simplesmente sair sem um rumo exato pelas ruas da cidade. No fundo ela sabia que, na verdade, seu caminhar traçava um rota muito mais do que conhecida. Talvez lhe fosse inconsciente, mas ela realmente só parou quando ficou frente a frente com o antigo bar da família de seu ex-namorado.

Era sexta e as pessoas se amontoavam dentro e fora do estabelecimento, procurando por algo para acalmar os ânimos das semanas e apagar os desgostos da vida. Do lado de fora, através do vidro e das pessoas, ela o avistou. Atrás do balcão, servindo drinks as pessoas que se amontoavam gesticulando e rindo alto, embriagadas. Tinha aquele mesmo sorriso tímido de sempre, mas estava muito mudado. O jeito de vestir-se, o corte de cabelo. Detalhes pequenos, mas que passaram perceptíveis por Spencer, mesmo a distancia. Ela precisava de mais. Precisava buscar a calma que as íris infinitas e puras, mais claras que o próprio oceano, sempre lhe trazia. Não foi uma tarefa fácil, mas depois de uma guerra interna, ela deu os passos que precisava para adentrar o bar.

Sua mão tocou a maçaneta com hesitação e quase em sincronia com o sino da porta se abrindo uma voz chamou atrás dela.

― Spencer Hastings? – o tom era mais fino que o usual, mas ainda sim masculino e havia um leve sotaque inglês ao fundo. Ela sabia bem que só podia ser uma pessoa.

― Wren. – confirmando sua incerteza ao se virar, Spencer sorriu levemente. Não se recordava a ultima vez que vira o homem, provavelmente na cerimônia de formatura do ensino médio. O garoto, que era alguns anos mais velho que ela, sempre teve uma queda por Spencer. Amigo de sua irmã mais velha, Wren estava sempre por perto e quando ficou claro que ele não tinha nenhum interesse amoroso por Melissa, todos esperavam que Spencer e ele eventualmente ficassem juntos. Mas nunca aconteceu. Spencer sempre fora uma garota de um homem só e ele estava a poucos metros dos dois.

― Que surpresa vê-la na cidade. – Ele disse levemente, seu sotaque britânico soando encantador. Wren sempre foi um galã nato, não era preciso muito esforço para que conseguisse atenção das mulheres. Mas Spencer era diferente e talvez fosse por isso que ela o fascinava tanto.

― Cheguei hoje. Por causa do casamento da Ali... – Spencer soltou a porta do bar, fechando-a e soando novamente o sino de entrada. Voltada totalmente para Wren agora, ela sabia que sua força de vontade e coragem para entrar no bar havia se esvaindo. Por hora.

― Oh, sim. Toda cidade está sabendo. – comentando sem pretensão, o homem sorriu sutilmente. – Vai ser bom vê-la por lá. Você é madrinha?

― Sim. Eu, Emily, Aria, Hanna e mais duas pessoas que vou saber amanhã. – Spencer acenou com a cabeça e sorriu, deixando confusão de lado por um breve segundo. Era bom saber que mesmo depois de todos estes anos, ainda tinha a chance de ser a madrinha no casamento de sua melhor amiga, com suas outras melhores amigas. – Mas você é um convidado então?

― Sou, do noivo. – Wren explicou, com um sorriso. Spencer concordou então, entendendo as conexões que os anos haviam provavelmente formado. – Uau, faz realmente muito tempo que não nos vemos. – Ele concluiu ao fim, botando as mãos nos bolsos do jeans.

― Dois anos. Ou mais. – encarando o chão por um momento, a morena sorriu.

― Espero que não pareça estanho, mas o que acha de tomarmos um drink? Você me conta como está a vida na big apple. – o convite pegou a Hastings de surpresa. Menos de 24 horas na cidade e Wren já estava, novamente, tentando jogar seus charmes para cima dela? Era um ato extremamente desesperado, ela pensou consigo. Franzindo o rosto numa expressão culpada, Spencer tentou sorrir.

― Ah, seria ótimo, Wren. Mas você sabe, estou muito cansada... Cheguei há poucas horas. Eu já estava voltando para casa, sabe. – Ela engasgou nas palavras, embaraçada por ter que dar uma desculpa. A ultima coisa que precisava era ter um inglês cheio de excitação e esperanças atrás dela.

― Me pareceu que ia entrar no bar dos Cavanaugh. – a menção do sobrenome mandou um arrepio do topo até a base da espinha de Spencer, lembrando-a do porque estava ali e como não seria capaz de concluir seu objetivo. Graças a Wren. E porque era uma fracote também, Spencer concluiu mentalmente derrotada.

― Não, eu estava de saída. – engolindo em seco, Spencer deu um de seus sorrisos repentinos. Daqueles que ela nunca mostrava os dentes e levantava demais o queixo, extremamente forçado e falso. Sempre com o ar orgulhoso de uma Hastings.

― Deixe-me acompanha-la até em casa, então. – Wren sugeriu, fazendo Spencer se amaldiçoar por ter saído de lá no primeiro lugar.

― Não é necessário, Wren. De verdade.

― Eu insisto. – O sorriso falso lhe voltou aos lábios e Spencer finalmente concordou. Mal não lhe podia fazer, pelo menos ela esperava.

* * *

Na manhã de domingo, Spencer acordou cedo para correr com o pai. A verdade era que mal havia dormido, se culpando por não ter conseguido realmente entrar no bar. Certamente Wren não havia ajudado, mas também não havia sido de todo mal conversar com ele no caminho de casa. Ele contara que estava no hospital local, como um médico fixo e a vida estava mais do que engatada. O caminho era curto, mas foi suficiente para que Spencer também pudesse compartilhar sobre a firma e prometido que qualquer dia poderia conversar mais, talvez sobre xícaras de café. Mesmo que a última parte não deixasse Spencer assim tão satisfeita.

Depois da corrida ela se aprontou para almoçar com Ali e as outras garotas, numa espécie de reunião das madrinhas do casamento. Seria bom, porque ninguém havia lhe contado ainda quem estaria se juntando ao grupinho das melhores amigas para planejar o casamento de Alison.

Como uma boa Hastings, Spencer se vestiu com classe e apropriada para o evento. Ela havia se tornado bem menos despojada com os anos e muito mais certa de si mesma, com um estilo próprio fascinante. Obviamente não trajava mais saias curtas com meias ¾ como antigamente, afinal não era mais nenhuma garotinha. Mas sabia manter a classe e provocação juntas.

Quando entrou o Grill, usava jeans escuros e justos, saltos altos — não absurdamente como Aria e Hanna faziam sempre, afinal as pernas da Hastings eram longas o suficiente — uma blusa levemente transparente e solta, e a bolsa Chanel bege como a peça de cima. A verdade era que cada um dos itens eram de marcas caras e conhecidas, mas a bolsa Chanel havia se tornado um marco de sua versão advogada seria e influente. E era quem Spencer queria que todos em Rosewood vissem nas próximas semanas que estaria lá. A deixava confiante. Toda a confiança foi para o espaço, no entanto, quando Spencer viu a cena que acontecia na mesa de suas melhores amigas, quando seus olhos caíram em cima de duas pessoas que ela _nunca_ esperava, ou imaginava, ver junto de Alison.

* * *

_Então, então, quem serão?_


End file.
